


Это не любовь

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: О том, каким образом получилось, что Неро - сын Вергилия.





	Это не любовь

Шаги на лестнице, щелчок замка и какой-то тип у порога, который, увидев меня, от неожиданности роняет на пол брелок с ключами.  
— Ты еще кто такой?  
А вот мне никакие объяснения не нужны. И так все понятно. Шесть утра, а в квартире моей девушки появляется незнакомый и весьма недовольный моим присутствием парень, который к тому же имеет свой ключ. Какие тут могут быть варианты...  
Похоже, ход его мыслей полностью совпадает с моим.  
— Что этот ублюдок делает в твоей постели?!  
Задав явно риторический вопрос (действительно, что можно делать в постели девушки ночью? ну, читать сонеты Петрарки тоже...), сразу же от слов переходит к действиям – одним прыжком прямо от двери бросается на меня, сбивая на пол своим весом. Впрочем, не совсем на пол, позади некстати оказывается столик. Он проламывается, ваза для фруктов, бокалы и недопитая бутылка вина падают и разбиваются вдребезги. Мы, вцепившись друг в друга, катаемся по осколкам и обломкам среди раскатившихся в разные стороны яблок. Ковер сминается в складки и скользит по полу, мешая подняться на ноги.  
Парень, похоже, намерен меня задушить. Сопротивляюсь исключительно для видимости. Все равно он мне ничего не сделает.  
— Верджил!  
Можешь не вопить. Я не собираюсь его убивать или калечить. Есть у меня такое правило – убивать лишь тех, кто однозначно заслуживает смерти, и так, чтобы этого никто не видел. А сейчас и свидетель в наличии, и убивать этого придурка вроде бы не за что. Он всего лишь пришел не вовремя. Вот если бы явился раньше, например, вчера вечером, я был бы ему даже благодарен. За сэкономленное время.  
Как только удается встать, тащу незваного гостя к двери и без всяких церемоний выкидываю на лестницу. Ну, все, вернуться обратно не сможет при всем желании, потому что его ключи остались по эту сторону двери.  
А что моя _верная_ подруга? Почему-то я не слышу оправданий или клятв, что это больше не повторится...  
Она сидит на краю дивана, закрыв лицо руками. За кого так испугалась – за меня или за него? Мне не интересно. Вообще, пора уходить, здесь мне больше делать нечего. Вот только надо привести себя в порядок. Кажется, без помощи со стороны не получится.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Поднимает голову. Смотрит в глаза. Молчит. Похоже, никаких объяснений я не дождусь. Мне и не нужны объяснения. Поворачиваюсь к ней спиной.  
— Вытащи стекло.  
— Ой, Верджил, тебе, наверное, очень больно?  
Нет, не больно. Даже не обратил бы внимания на эти жалкие царапины, если бы осколки не мешали им затянуться.  
— Давай быстрее.  
Как только она заканчивает, ухожу в ванную. Хорошо все-таки, что не успел одеться, а то бы пришлось рубашку выкидывать.  
Сквозь плеск воды слышу ее голос. Значит, придумала что-то в свое оправдание.  
— Верджил, ты все неправильно понял. Это мой брат. Я всегда оставляю запасные ключи ему, на всякий случай.  
Даже так? Неожиданно. Пока еще не слышал от нее ничего о наличии каких бы то ни было родственников. Вообще-то, был только рад тому, что меня не тащат с ними знакомиться.  
— И что дальше? Теперь он заставит меня на тебе жениться?  
— Нет... то есть, я ему все объясню... Просто раньше не успела. Вы должны помириться.  
Я никому ничего не должен. Тебе – особенно. Пора заканчивать эту дурацкую историю. Все равно никакой любви не получилось. Если, конечно, не называть любовью наши, так сказать, постельные упражнения.  
Выхожу из ванной и едва не сталкиваюсь с ней. Лицо растерянное, в глазах слезы, прижимает к груди флакончик с йодом, бинт, лейкопластырь и еще какую-то дребедень из аптечки.  
— Я сейчас... Нужно обработать порезы...  
— Не нужно.  
Чтобы ничего не объяснять, поворачиваюсь к ней спиной.  
Естественно, она роняет на пол все, что держала в руках.  
— Но как...  
— Хочешь знать, как? Сейчас покажу.  
Иду к шкафу, снимаю с полки хрустальный бокал, такой же, как и те, которые разбитыми валяются на полу, и давлю его в кулаке. Сжимаю пальцы еще сильнее, втискивая осколки в ладонь. Ножка бокала падает на пол.  
— Смотри сюда.  
Затаив дыхание, она широко раскрытыми глазами глядит на струйки крови, текущие по моему запястью, на то, как я, не торопясь, один за другим, выдергиваю куски стекла из ладони и пальцев.  
— Смотри внимательно.  
Кровь перестает течь, порезы исчезают, не оставив и следа.  
— Все поняла?  
— Верджил, ты...  
Вот именно, не человек. Чудовище, с точки зрения таких, как ты.  
Даже если она считала, что любит меня, теперь будет бояться. Осталось лишь попросить ее забыть об увиденном. Так попросить, чтобы не посмела ослушаться.  
В городе не очень-то получается носить с собой катану, но танто всегда при мне. Подношу сверкающий клинок к ее лицу.  
— Если кому-то расскажешь, о том, что сейчас произошло, вернусь и укорочу тебе язык. Понятно?  
Она закрывает глаза и кивает, не говоря ни слова. По ее щекам текут слезы.  
Одеваюсь, не глядя на нее. Иду к двери. Тоже не оглядываясь.  
— Верджил, возьми ключи.  
Что? Зачем? Кажется, понял: хочет показать, что доверяет, что не боится меня. Не верю. И ключи мне совсем не нужны. Я больше не приду.  
— Верджил, я люблю тебя... Не уходи...  
Это не любовь. Не надо обманывать ни себя, ни меня. Когда-нибудь она поймет, и забудет все, что произошло между нами. Не сомневаюсь, это произойдет очень скоро.  
Я знаю, что такое любовь.  
Отец очень любил мать, и она была этого достойна, она заслуживала настоящей любви, а не того глупого притворства, игры, которую люди зовут любовью. Ева была единственной, не похожей на всех остальных. Таких, как она, на земле больше нет, и никогда не будет. Нет смысла тратить время на поиски.  
Впрочем, ты помогла мне в других изысканиях, находя по каталогам раритетные издания и заказывая с них копии. Можешь считать моей благодарностью то, что я вовремя ушел из твоей жизни. Забудь меня. Если мы случайно встретимся на улице, пройди мимо, не глядя. Оставь меня в прошлом, как прочитанную книгу...  
  
_Маленький мой, мне не важно, что твой отец был... не таким, как все. Даже сейчас, когда я все знаю, ...почти все... я не могу назвать его чудовищем, как сказал бы любой другой на моем месте. На самом деле, он вовсе не был чудовищем. Он просто не умел быть человеком. Не успел научиться..._  
Жаль, что ты никогда его не увидишь.  
Если бы он был жив, когда ты родился, то обязательно узнал бы об этом. Он бы почувствовал, что у него есть сын. Потому что ты так похож на него.  
Прости меня за то, что я сейчас сделаю.  
Эти люди хорошие. Они будут заботиться о тебе, защищать от любого зла, научат быть сильным, чтобы ты, когда вырастешь, тоже смог защитить тех, кого любишь.  
Прости меня за то, что я не могу остаться с тобой.  
  
— Эт-то еще что т-т-такое?  
Парень крупного сложения, даже скорее полноватый, наклоняется над непонятным свертком, который кто-то оставил на ступенях перед входом в замок.  
— М-м-младенец? Н-нет, ему уже м-м-месяцев шесть...  
— Эй, тебе опять дня мало было? Иди домой!  
Тот, кто вышел из-за угла здания, одет как оруженосец, но имеет право командовать – его сегодня назначили присматривать за порядком в окрестностях замка, в качестве испытания перед посвящением в рыцари.  
— Что там? О, да ты, похоже, стал папашей! Наверное, засиживался до утра в лаборатории не один, а с хорошенькой помощницей? Результат удачного опыта, да?  
— П-п-причем тут я? М-м-может, он т-т-твой?  
«Неспроста ведь его подбросили именно во время твоего дежурства». Но произнести такую фразу, если заикаешься на каждом слове, практически нереально.  
— А ну, покажи...  
Малыш, в свою очередь, разглядывает склонившихся над ним парней ярко-синими глазами, не забывая причмокивать и улыбаться. Он сыт и хорошо выспался, поэтому капризничать пока не намерен.  
— Н-н-нет, на тебя н-не п-п-похож... Ишь, б-б-белобрысый какой!  
— Значит, и не твой тоже, – разочарованно заключает оруженосец. – Но почему-то же его подбросили именно сюда. Надо разобраться. А посмотри, нет ли случайно записки?  
— Ага, с именем и ад-д-ресом м-м-мамочки...  
— Заткнись, не смешно... Вот, чует сердце, и с этой проблемой придется разбираться мне. Как будто своей козявки мало!  
— З-з-зато у т-т-тебя есть опыт в-воспитания д-детишек!  
— Заткнись, я сказал!


End file.
